


Сон в летнюю ночь

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, ведро котят, романс, театральное АУ, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Майкл встретил Джеймса, и понеслась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон в летнюю ночь

Нора пригубила ликер из чайной чашки. На прошлой неделе Майкл мятежным порывом унес ее из нового кафе, которое за одни выходные выросло в фойе на месте древнего кофейного автомата и стойки с глянцевыми журналами. Холодные сэндвичи с рукколой, овощная жижа в пластиковых стаканах, фарфоровая пародия на глиняные горшки вместо чашек. Статисты и вчерашние студенты слетались в него стайками, занимали стулья, подоконники и утыкались в планшеты. Майкл просто хотел кофе.  
Он попробовал разбавить свой ликер минералкой, вышло пресное пойло с привкусом тухлых яиц. Подвинул пальцем увесистую банку пудры, осмотрелся: среди склянок с гримом чудесным образом мог затесаться миньон коньяка.  
– Ты слушаешь?  
Нора говорила с придыханием и хрипотцой, как всегда бывало навеселе и если дело касалось бывших.  
– Тогда он появился у меня на пороге. Приехал посреди ночи. И лицо такое… Помнишь, после премьеры, когда Эмма отпаивала его в кабинете Гэри дорогим премиальным шампанским? Вот с таким лицом.  
– Кто?  
– Кто что?  
– Кто отпаивал.  
– Эмма. Она в декрет ушла в мае. Светлые волосы, бордовые туфли с толстым каблуком? Не важно.  
Майкл кивнул, соглашаясь – не важно. Важно – одна или две сигареты осталось в пачке и взять ли такси по дороге домой, если хлынет дождь. Но сперва досидеть, дождаться конца репетиции. Гэри толкнет безбожно длинную речь о вреде систематических опозданий, бессмертном шекспировском наследии и о том, что Роберт с прошлого понедельника являлся в театр поддатым после утренней попытки опохмелиться.  
Майкл не был ханжой, но Робби вызывающе не просыхал. По утрам попахивал светлым, к обеду столовым, к вечеру в ход шла тяжелая артиллерия. Он нравился Майклу, с парой оговорок, но, когда повисал на плече, выдыхая в лицо еще раз перебродившие за ночь алкогольные пары, приходилось вытаскивать на свет божий весь свой такт и рудименты солидарности.  
– Ты слушаешь?  
Одна из ламп под белым матовым плафоном монотонно гудела, убаюкивая. Майкл, положив голову на локоть, слушал и слышал главным образом ее мерный гул.  
– Конечно, дорогая. Кларк у тебя на пороге, как побитый щенок.  
– Говорит, я на минутку, узнать, что ты в порядке. Мне ничего не нужно. Кстати, я с женой последние полгода не сплю.  
– Хороший ход.  
– Я не могла оставить его в трудную минуту.  
– Вот я и говорю.  
– Нужно сказать, он в самом деле был в затруднительном положении. Ты бы видел…  
– Ты говорила, он не в твоем вкусе.  
– На любителя.  
– Говорила, невзрачный, ушлый тип.  
– Хорошая у тебя память, Майкл.  
– Не жалуюсь.  
Нора постучала ногтем по толстому ободку чашки и вдруг улыбнулась своим мыслям.  
– Так он ходил за мной все это время. В рот заглядывал, – она сложила брови домиком, закусила яркую губу. – Только ты, детка, ла-ла-ла.  
– Сердца у тебя нет.  
– Брось, мне это даже приятно. Как будто снова семнадцать. Ему, по крайней мере.  
В памяти всплыл их с Норой образцовый разговор после двух месяцев безобидной интрижки: взрослые люди, взвешенные решения. А ей снова семнадцать подавай.  
Собственное взросление вообще не оставило в душе следа щемящей драмы. Бензиновый шлейф запаха первой подержанной веспы, весенние лужи, скрип сидения. Хотелось красиво укатить в закат и билет на концерт AC/DC. А теперь, пожалуйста, венец подросткового бунта – чашка из веганского кафе.  
– Ревнуешь?  
– Ужасно, – соврал Майкл. Она засмеялась. Знакомым жестом откинула волосы со лба, хорошо сознавая, как при этом выглядит. Тонкое запястье, высокий лоб, ухоженные волосы: бронзовая густая рыжина.  
По коридору часто зацокали каблуки. Точно не Гэри, без году неделя поборник трезвости. Майкл все равно подвинул локоть, загораживая пузырь с ликером. На пороге, в ореоле тусклой лампочки, возникла фея в норовившей задраться повыше мини-юбке. Она не хотела улыбаться, поджала губы, но трагической гримасы не вышло.  
– Робби упал в оркестровую яму.

Сцена 1.  
Первый состав толпится у рампы. По сцене мечется режиссер, ассистент режиссера, рабочие. Робби картинно стонет, лежа на авансцене.  
Робби. Я умираю.  
Гэри. Скорую вызвали? Скорую!  
Робби. Я в порядке.  
Гэри. Ты не в порядке. Он не в порядке!

Роль второстепенная, остаться без исполнителя за месяц до премьеры – не самая страшная утрата, но шум поднялся, все переполошились. Гэри в первую очередь: режиссеру пристало быть паникером. Кто-то громким шепотом из-за плеча многозначительно предрек, что примета плохая.  
В атмосфере болезненного суеверия Майкл сломался в свои первые недели и нашел пфенниг, болтавшийся в бумажнике отца со времен переезда из Хайдельберга. Монета кочевала из кармана в карман, оставалась дома, сдавалась в прачечную, но одним своим наличием будто гарантировала страховку от карьерного провала, если потеряв бдительность, Майкл – страшно подумать – выйдет на сцену с левой ноги.  
По всему выходило, Гэри удача оставила. Он отложил душеспасительную беседу, отменил репетицию и скрепя сердце отправил ассистентку в больницу с Робби.

Уже на пороге дома настигло сообщение от Норы.  
«Сломал ногу. Собираем деньги».  
На ночь Майкл, побаловав зависимость, сварил слабый кофе и провел вечер, бездумно сидя за лэптопом. Верхний свет не включал. Открыл файл текстового редактора и сохранил пустым.  
Дрянной пьесой собственного сочинения он заранее решил отметить кризис среднего возраста, но можно было начать и прямо сейчас. Что-нибудь современное и в меру претенциозное. Гимн его редким сеансам с психотерапевтом. Чем не завязка: герой, пусть бы и актер, звезд с неба не хватает, в собственной жизни профессиональный статист. Дом, любовница, друзья, счета, статусное хобби. Герой простаивает, прозябает.  
Полупустая сцена: стул, стол, барная стойка, признаки роскоши, не приносящей радости. Занавес откроется на середине рутинного движения: герой ест свой ужин на вынос, подносит вилку ко рту. Начало и не вполне, продолжение обыденности. Отправная точка обозначится, когда очередной Робби свалится в оркестровую яму. Все завертится, заживет, но не вокруг героя, а чуть в стороне. Его подцепит ураганом, потянет в воронку, но как-то вяло, не до конца. Жизнь, смерть, любовь трагическая, все по касательной, не с ним, только ужин – вот он. Курица с карри. В конце пьесы герой вернется за стол, достанет остывшие остатки из двухдверного холодильника и весомо доест.

Почтовые ящики поменяли. Майкл нашел свой номер и назло здравому смыслу ткнулся старым ключом в замочную скважину, поцарапал свежую краску. Прорези пестрели рекламными проспектами, между ними затерялись счета. Он подошел к пустующему столу консьержа. Недопитая чашка кофе на конторке успела подернуться пленкой. Майкл сжал переносицу, глаза слипались. Лег рано, встал поздно, сонливость въелась с вечера и к утру никуда не делась. По стеклу бойко затарабанили капли, окно под потолком мгновенно помутнело. Майкл достал телефон: пробки и дожди, дожди и пробки. На экране высветился номер Норы. Пожалуйста, беззвучно взмолился Майкл, поражаясь всплеску собственного отчаяния, пускай репетицию отменят.  
– Все в порядке, – Нора из параллельной вселенной, где словно бы не было раннего утра и серой стены дождя за окном, звучала преступно жизнерадостно. – И Джеймс вернется.  
– Кто такой Джеймс?  
– Макэвой. О… Вы, наверное, разминулись, – она растерялась. – Ты перешел к нам, когда он взял бессрочный отпуск.  
– Так бывает?  
– Так получилось.  
– Запил?  
– Дело не в этом. Не совсем. Все не так просто, Майкл, – не стала возражать Нора, он хмыкнул.  
– Шило на мыло.  
– Я потом тебе все расскажу.  
– Все – не нужно.  
– Шекспировские страсти.  
– Мне этого здорово не доставало.  
– Он в полном порядке, увидишь, – уверенно пообещала Нора.  
Расскажет, подумал Майкл. Еще подумал: бывший.  
– Тут сумасшедший дом, не опаздывай.

Майкл опоздал. Минут на десять, еще двадцать Гэри мирно брюзжал, расхаживая вдоль сцены. Время поджимает, уж ты-то должен понимать, где прежнее рвение, никто не думает о пользе дела.  
Высунувшись из-за кулис, Майкл дал отмашку ассистентке за его спиной. Сквозь слои пыльного бархата кто-то безобразно соблазнительно пах кофе.  
– Акт второй, сцена первая и до конца.  
Джеймс, как до этого Робби, вышел из кулисы напротив. Мало чем похожий, невысокий, не такой грузный, гладко выбритый в свой первый рабочий день. Провел рукой по коротким волосам, будто привык откидывать челку со лба. Добрел, оглядываясь, до фонаря, отряхнул брюки. Ощупал карманы и обрадовался зажигалке. Мимо проковыляла потасканная фея в ботфортах на босу ногу, свистнул ей вслед.  
– Куда летишь, дорогуша?  
Гэри режиссерским гением превратил волшебный лес в панель. На сцене громоздилась улица с фасадами зданий, витринами, живописными, тревожно натуралистичными мусорными баками. Экраны на задней стене, доходившие почти до колосников, имитировали рекламные щиты и славно бы вписались на Таймс Сквер.  
– А что если подогнать порш. Он проедет, посигналит проституткам, скроется в левой кулисе, – пошутила Нора, Гэри задумался.  
Денег не пожалели. Предваряющие премьеру статьи обещали медийность, перед которой не устоит простой обыватель, цифровые технологии, современную адаптацию в самом полном и самом беспощадном ее смысле.  
Джеймс накинул верх костюма – болтавшийся на нем пиджак Робби, подвернул длинные рукава и стал похож на щеголеватого завсегдатая квартала.  
Фонарь, под которым он кадрил проститутку, мигнул и погас. Сцену накрыл тусклый полумрак, зато теперь было видно, как из-за кулисы напротив Энн-Мари точно так же наблюдала за Джеймсом. Майкл доверял ее суждениям о людях слепо, на интуитивном уровне и редко ошибался. Глядя на Макэвоя, она улыбалась с неожиданной нежностью, задумчиво склонив голову к плечу. Возможно, улыбалась все это время, пока он подкуривал электронную сигарету, пьяно увивался за феечкой, совал деньги в лиф и стал совсем похож на сатира в сбившемся на сторону галстуке.  
Майкл засмотрелся на чертей, плясавших в каждом жесте, и пропустил появление суетливого человека в костюме.  
– И в таких условиях я должен работать, – напустил драмы Гэри, широким жестом указывая на труппу, фонари, экраны. – Потух. Опять!  
Яростный шепот, долетавший до рампы, мало-помалу затихал. Генеральный менеджер, оттеснив его к креслам у прохода, монотонно бубнил: спонсор требовал план следующего сезона – Гэри на глазах превращался в овощ.  
– Перерыв, – он махнул рукой. Ассистентка эхом отозвалась:  
– Десять минут.  
– Хорош ведь, – Нора кивнула на сцену.  
– Хорош, – не задумываясь, согласился Майкл.  
Джеймс притих и нашептывал что-то фее на ухо, ее плечи мелко тряслись от плохо сдерживаемого смеха.  
Еще в образе или всегда такой? Пока смотрел, Джеймс поймал взгляд и двинулся навстречу, огибая нагромождения декораций.  
– Майкл?  
Майкл коротко сжал сухую теплую ладонь. Второй Джеймс хлопнул его по плечу, как старого знакомого.  
– Только пришел? Там жуткие пробки. Потому что в паре кварталов авария. Фуру занесло, три тачки помялись, как домино. Не видел? Нам нужен кофе, м?  
И в самом деле, вспомнил Майкл, нужен. Кофе хотелось жутко.  
– У меня огромная просьба. Кофеин с меня, а ты прочтешь свою роль. Разок прогоним, ага? Ты ужасно меня обяжешь.  
Глаза голубые, здоровенные, синяки тоже внушительные. Но бодрый, не в пример Майклу. Возражений не нашлось.

Джеймс прошел мимо автомата, мимо рукколы и кружек, прямо в неприметную кофейню у самого выхода. Широкие окна выходили на переулок рядом с парадным, интерьер для неподготовленного зрителя выглядел, как свалка декораций за стеклом. Гобелены с книжными полками, стойка с лепниной, стулья с витыми спинками, словно бутафорские. Случайные прохожие сюда почти не забредали.  
За столиком в углу люди со смутно знакомыми лицами. Джеймс поздоровался за руку с одним, другим.  
– Эй, Льюис! Как сам?  
Льюис мог заниматься светом или звуком, быть электриком из фирмы подрядчиков. Майкл кивнул, Льюис крепко пожал его руку. Стало неудобно спрашивать, кто это.  
– Если сядем тут, опоздаем, – нехотя напомнил Майкл.  
– Если ничего не изменилось, десять минут с Гарольдом превратятся в полтора часа, – Джеймс знал, о чем говорил.  
– А текст твой?  
– Я знаю. Это моя звездная роль, – дернул бровями Джеймс, – первая в школе. Как вспомнишь… Поролоновые деревья, из них пыль летит по всей сцене, будто старый матрас встряхнули.  
– Пыльные комки под слоем свежей краски…  
– И запах! Голову ломит. Мы в зеленых юбках, полуголые, лежим на сцене. Представляем, что на лужайке в лесу. По полу сквозняк, занозы в филейных частях.  
– Классика, – хохотнул Майкл. Не заметил, как перед ним поставили кофе. Большая кружка, точно с сахаром. С пышными сливками и стружкой, которую он не опознал, даже когда та захрустела на зубах.  
– Не нравится? Взял их новое предложение. Очаровательная девушка сказала, что мы обязаны попробовать. Я не смог сказать «нет».  
Девчушка бальзаковского возраста за стойкой подняла тяжелый взгляд от глянцевых страниц.  
– Он не так уж плох, – поморщился Майкл. Джеймс не поверил.  
– Я буду должен тебе еще один.  
Вопреки излишку приторной сладости, Майкла до вечера преследовала мысль заесть его, как в детстве, плиткой молочного шоколада.

На следующий день Джеймс принес кофе в зал, Майкл приехал за полчаса до начала. После репетиции Нора достала остатки ликера и позволила разбавить его Гленфиддиком.  
– Окей, у нас было одно свидание. Только одно.  
– Я знал, – оскалился Майкл.  
– Все как полагается: вино, свечи. После десерта оказалось, я забыл бумажник. Нора покинула периметр первой, я следом, все шло отлично. Тут официант заметил наш обходной маневр и пошел в атаку. Ты бы видел, как она сверкала голыми пятками прямо по Парк-Роуд. Я не мог ее догнать.  
– Ты не можешь просто прийти и рассказывать об этом всем подряд, – Нора аккуратно прикрыла ладонью широкую улыбку.  
– Дорогая, это не все подряд.  
Неожиданно для себя Майкл начал мыслить категориями, которые были в ходу еще в младшей школе. Когда, обнаружив на своей улице нового мальчишку и его велосипед с оглушительным гудком и ядовито-оранжевыми светоотражателями, можно было закинуть удочку «давай дружить», поделиться конфетами и стать лучшими друзьями, если не навсегда, то на три долгих летних месяца, пока соседа не увезут к родителям в Корк. К концу недели он поймал себя на несуразном желании провернуть этот трюк с Джеймсом. Вместо долгого притирания приятели-собутыльники, просто восхититься чужой трещалкой на колесе и гарантировать себе все его внимание.

Сцена 2.  
Квартира Майкла Фассбендера. Слева диван и напольная лампа. У окна стол, на нем макинтош. Комната выглядит опрятно, но пусто. За столом сидит Джеймс. Майкл выходит из ванной.  
Джеймс. У тебя тут текстовый файл открыт.  
Майкл. Ты прочел?  
Джеймс. Нет, но очень хочется. Можно?  
Майкл. Не стоит.  
Джеймс. Очень.  
Майкл. Будь благодарен, окей? Я избавляю тебя от необходимости выдумывать, как вежливо назвать дерьмо дерьмом.  
Джеймс. Как настоящий друг, я назову дерьмо дерьмом. Кто, если не я или выпускающий редактор? Чему ты так улыбаешься?

– Сижу во втором ряду. На сцене эта лошадь. У меня всегда была на них аллергия, но на некоторых особенно. Не знаю, на что я надеялся. На зверей из папье-маше или что одно из имен с афиши окажется головой, а другое задницей лошади?  
– Вынесут ли задницу лошади на афиши?  
– Это рабский неблагодарный труд.  
– Так ты сидишь во втором ряду и?  
– Пятнадцать минут от начала, там монолог. Знаковый такой, кульминация, протагонист и лошадь подходят к рампе. Я начинаю чихать. Раз двадцать подряд. Все смотрят на меня, лошадь смотрит, парень этот, ясно, заранее меня невзлюбил. Не видит, конечно, со сцены, но точно желает сдохнуть на месте. А я и сам уже не против провалиться. На первый этаж хотя бы. В буфет. Там и шампанское еще нетронутое перед антрактом. Пытаюсь технично свалить из зала, проходы узкие, весь ряд поднимается. И тут у кого-то падает сумочка со звоном, как будто там сервиз на 12 персон. Не знаю, на что я наступил…  
Майкл сполз по дивану и смеялся, уткнувшись лицом в подушку на подлокотнике.  
– Гэри тоже лошадей брал в прокат. Коня. Я гарцевал из одной кулисы в другую под звуки канонады. Можешь себе представить.  
– Конь не был в восторге?  
– Вообще-то был. Конь был в восторге. И очень впечатлительный. Сажусь на него, а он каждый раз как бы…  
– Впечатляется?  
– Первые ряды глаз не могли поднять выше его колен. Смешно тебе?  
– Ужасно.  
– Дождешься сочувствия.  
Джеймс скорбно свел брови.  
– Ох, дорогой…  
– Гринпис жаждал нашей крови.  
– Нет, а как ты хотел?  
– Серьезно, мы до сих пор расшаркиваемся. Божимся, что ни одна лошадь не пострадала.  
– Не умерла от перевозбуждения? Ты это хотел сказать? Каждый вечер…  
– На арене… пятнадцать спектаклей.

Авианосец взорвался вместе с контрабандистами и тонной героина, когда главный герой поцеловал на палубе девушку из рекламы нижнего белья. Джеймс досмотрел фильм в третьем часу и уехал на такси. Закрыв за ним дверь, Майкл стоял, оперевшись о подоконник, пока с сожалением не вспомнил, что окна выходят на другую сторону. Добрел до кровати и разрешил себе не раздеваться. Сразу уснуть не смог и долго еще смотрел то в потолок, то на свои согнутые колени в сентиментальном пьяном ступоре. Приятной казалась легкость в голове, прохлада простыни и застывший в воздухе, не выветрившийся до конца запах дыма от самокруток, которыми со вторника болел Джеймс.  
Майкл нащупал телефон, плохо представляя, что собирается делать. В голове крутилась идея, которой нужно было поделиться с Джеймсом в этот самый момент. Что-то смешное до усрачки, но что? Мысли путались и выделывали замысловатые коленца. Сервиз, лошади, тонна героина и Джеймс во втором ряду с коробкой бумажных платков. На грани сна в глаза ударила вспыхнувшая подсветка экрана. Майкл чуть не уронил завибрировавший телефон на лицо.  
– Четыре часа утра, все улицы пустые. Только эту перегородила конная полиция. Клянусь, я не могу больше смеяться и сейчас начну чихать. Таксист смотрит на меня, как на идиота. Нет, это я не вам, – голос заглох и тут же вернулся. – Ты спишь? Разбудил?  
Мышцы лица начинало сводить.  
– Я говорил, оставайся, – оскалился Майкл, прижимая трубку плечом к щеке.  
– Говорил?  
– Нет? Нужно было.  
На несколько секунд показалось, связь пропала.  
– Нужно было, – глухим эхом отозвался Джеймс.  
Майкл улыбался еще, когда он отключился, и потом, уже проваливаясь в сон.  
Еще нужно съездить куда-нибудь вместе. Первые выходные октября, после премьеры, если будет солнечно, выбраться в пригород, двадцать пять миль по Северной Окружной. Потом, ближе к Рождеству, в недостроенный отцовский коттедж в пригороде Килларни. Отделки пока нет и не важно. Главное, собрали дымоход и камин. Настроение накрыло неожиданно праздничное, подкатило к горлу, разлилось теплом в груди.  
Нужно было сказать. В другой раз непременно, успокоился Майкл.

В субботу на малой сцене давали спектакль, обкатанный прошлым сезоном. Он питал нежные чувства к пьесе, тяжеловесной, но внимательной к деталям постановке, всякий раз приходил в восторг от выразительности мизансцены второго акта. Он любил свой костюм: жесткий воротничок, бабочку, тугую крахмальную манишку. Спина сама собой выпрямлялась, губы складывались в капризную тонкую линию. Непонятый, мучительно гордый, избалованный, жаждущий мести и прощения. Герой-любовник и мелочный тиран. Прошлой осенью они переспали с Норой сразу после премьеры. Она смотрела на него из-под ресниц, и взгляд этот совсем не вязался с тем, как трагично она заламывала руки, болезненно-бледная и неестественно красивая в своем гриме. Им стоило сойтись ради хорошего сюжетного хода: главные роли, служебный роман, они неплохо смотрелись вместе. Нору, которая, разувшись, сбежала из ресторана, не заплатив по счету, Майкл не знал и теперь, сжимая на последнем поклоне ее пальцы, совсем немного жалел об этом.  
Джеймс очутился рядом, как только занавес опустился. Отобрал и тут же куда-то сплавил охапку цветов, взял за плечи.  
– Майкл, ты чудовищно убедителен в роли хлыща, разочарованного в жизни.  
Они выпили шампанского в тесной гримерке, толкаясь локтями, расплескали половину. Гэри вызвал три такси.  
Квартира с продуманными следами легкого богемного упадка принадлежала стареющей примадонне. Майкл не мог отделаться от ощущения, что такие сборища шли особым пунктом в программе омоложения: фитотерапия, подтяжки лица, богемные вечеринки. «Та самая», – прошептала Нора. Примадонна злоупотребляла вермутом, носила громоздкий парик, нитку гранатовых бус и все свои кольца сразу. Гэри подхватил ее под локоть, принимая удар на себя, и битый час кивал, как болванчик, подливая в быстро пустеющий бокал.  
– В 72-м, дорогой мой, все было иначе. Люди другие, искусство… Ты знаешь, что значит отдать себя театру, пренебрегая собственной жизнью, своей великой любовью?  
Майкл обошел их по широкой дуге. Джеймс устроился на скрипучем подлокотнике в винтажный цветочек. Рядом фея. Без ботфортов – шпильки, платьице голубое.  
– Я все хочу признаться кое в чем, – Джеймс спрятал ухмылку за своим стаканом.  
– Не стесняйся.  
– Я тогда прочел текстовый файл с твоей пьесой.  
– Там нет ничего, кроме названия.  
– Но оно очень многообещающе звучит. Значит, речь пойдет о театре?  
– Конечно.  
– Думаешь, ты мог бы назвать героя в честь меня?  
– Какого?  
– Не знаю, симпатичного купидончика? Лук, стрелы, классная прическа. Я мог бы орошать всех любовью. Понимаю, вслух звучит не очень.  
– Нашей пьесе не помешают неоднозначные метафоры, которые привлекут молодую аудиторию и растормошат критиков.  
– Заставлю героя влюбиться в героиню, которая осветит его безрадостную жизнь. Там есть героиня?  
– Вполне возможно.  
– Предлагаю построить сюжет на самых пошлых штампах, но сделать это с достоинством.  
– Их любовь сильнее закулисных интриг?  
– Еще бы. А в последней сцене занавес падает, они целуются, как подростки.  
– Ты пишешь пьесу? – встряла фея, Майкл успел о ней забыть.  
– Майкл будущий великий драматург. Милая, у тебя есть для него захватывающий случай из собственной практики?  
– Позапрошлой осенью ставили «Мадам Бовари». У меня каблук провалился в настил.  
– Примета плохая?  
– Хуже не придумаешь. Сказалась больной и уехала домой. С генерального прогона. Зато премьера прошла гладко.  
– Ты чудо, – покачал головой Джеймс и со смесью ужаса и восторга посмотрел поверх ее головы на Майкла.  
– Хуже не придумаешь, – пробормотал Майкл. Смертельно хотелось пива.  
Джеймс поднялся с насиженного места и, проходя мимо, шепнул на ухо, похабно дернув бровями.  
– Хочешь сбежать отсюда?  
– Куда? – уточнил Майкл, но уже шел следом, застегивая на ходу куртку.  
– Помнишь Льюиса? Отличный мужик.  
Вот кому плевать на богемность тусовки. Майкла одолела невесть откуда свалившаяся гордость. Вспомнил себя давнего, зеленого, наивное желание приблизиться к великому. На поверку великое дурно попахивало: нафталин, сожаления, зависть.  
Со стороны кухни с чашкой чая вывернула Энн-Мари.  
– И за нас повеселитесь, – она сняла невидимую нитку с рукава Джеймса и, кивнув в сторону двери, шепотом добавила, – ему бы тоже не помешало.  
На площадке Гэри курил мелкими затяжками, болтая в стакане выдохшуюся минералку. В комнатах курить не воспрещалось, но в напольном цветочном горшке уже скопилась горка плохо спрятанных окурков. Вспомнилось, как в конце прошлого сезона он, мрачно оглядев труппу, продемонстрировал журнальную статистику с высокой смертностью среди режиссеров, за счет нервности профессии.  
– Что ты пьешь? Боже мой, Гэри. Пойдем с нами, – Джеймс скривился, понюхав стакан.  
Гэри изобразил внутреннюю борьбу, тяжко вздохнул, поставил стакан на шаткие перила, смял окурок и, удивив Майкла, пошел. И как будто даже повеселел, и расправил плечи.

Бар через два квартала занимал массивное двухэтажное здание красного кирпича. Из опознавательных знаков только меню мелом на доске и растяжка: концерты по субботам.  
Джеймс поздоровался с барменом, клюнул в щеку официантку, подставил лишний стул к столу, кто-то придвинул еще один. Гэри занял полдивана и тут же потянул на себя плед со спинки. За стеной кто-то не очень умело, но с удовольствием стучал по клавишам. Откуда пианино в кабаке? Майкл заозирался.  
– Это в бильярдной, – Джеймс сделал круг почета вокруг стола, пожимая руки, и вернулся. – Я тут живу недалеко.  
Льюис оказался отличным мужиком. И Бен из студии звукозаписи, которому без документов отказывались продавать пиво. И Эдвин – неделя как из Дублина, – подцепивший девушку, выигравшую у него 20 фунтов в дартс. И пиво оказалось вкусным, копченым с дымком. Прямо над головой тянуло свежим воздухом из кондиционера, замаскированного трепыхавшимся шотландским флагом. Майкл прикрыл глаза и блаженно вытянул ноги, умещая их среди мебели и людей.  
Гэри напивался с легким остервенением. Он навалился локтями и всем собой на стол, чтобы стать ближе к аудитории, обмотанный пледом, как тогой. Растрепал пятерней свои рыжие вихры.  
– Раньше-то нужен был натурализм. Чтоб овцы блеяли, гром гремел. А если толпа на площади, нагоним статистов, лишь бы были. Потом надоело, условность подавай. Авангард и сразу декадентство, красных тряпок повесим – вот тебе королевский замок, зеленых – уже лес. Потом и это в печенках. Теперь кто во что горазд. И это не важно. А что важно?  
– Что важно? – подбодрил Джеймс и помог официанту снять с подноса стакан.  
– Искусство!  
– Искусство, конечно.  
– Раньше было проще.  
– Когда денег не было?  
– Да хоть бы и не было! – Гэри осторожно, не желая ушибиться, пристукнул кулаком по столу. – На премьере сидишь и умираешь от неизвестности. Слушаешь, как приняли, кто там кашляет, завозились, кому не нравится? Через каждый нерв пропустишь. А что теперь?  
– Теперь у тебя декорации с нанотехнологиями и искусственным интеллектом.  
– Мой четвертый «Сон». Не знаешь, как извернуться. А им плевать. Но! Но… язву я с вами все равно заработал.  
Кому им, хотел спросить Майкл, решил, что давно потерял нить разговора, посмотрел на Джеймса, Джеймс на него, жуя губу.  
– Зато спонсоры расщедрились, – вдруг успокоился и закончил Гэри. Выпрямился за столом и оглядел компанию, щурясь. – А хотите Беккета на троих? Майкл, я люблю тебя. А ты… Как ты мог уйти?– он без перехода повернулся к Джеймсу и вцепился в плечо мертвой хваткой. – Я ради тебя Гарольда за горло взял, помнишь?  
Майкл поднялся, не дослушав. Среди плакатов под стеклом доска с фотографиями. Он пригляделся, уверенный, что найдет там Джеймса. Тот стоял у стойки, взвешивая в руках какую-то немыслимых размеров колбу с пивом. Отросшие волосы, лето, белая майка, голые руки, девушка улыбается и обнимает его за плечи. Когда это было, год, два назад? Легонько кольнула бестолковая зависть: могли бы и тогда уже быть знакомы. Он допил свое пиво одним долгим глотком.  
– У меня отличная идея, – Майкл не узнал голос, но поверил на слово. За спиной по полу заскребли ножки стульев.

***

Майкл открывал глаза осторожно, держа в голове, что не задвинул шторы. Но по углам уже осели густые сумерки. Можно было начать упиваться плохим самочувствием, заказать жирной еды на вынос, прийти в себя около полуночи и мучиться бессонницей до первого звонка будильника.  
Ясное, свежее чувство катастрофы пришло чуть погодя. Он не сразу установил причину, поначалу мучительно перебирал в голове события с ночи после спектакля до позднего утра, когда вернулся домой.  
Они проснулись в фургоне Льюиса, в пролеске – утром о дверцу ударился прилетевший сквозь листву с соседнего поля мячик для гольфа. Майкла подбросили до порога, он добрался до кровати и завалился спать, не успев толком протрезветь.  
Но это было много позже, а до того Бен, или Эдвин, или его шумная подруга, кто-то загорелся ехать за город в ночь, дышать свежим воздухом.  
Льюис оказался за рулем фургона с бутылкой ледяной минералки. Майкл занял место у окна, в памяти остались только свист ветра в ушах, гул басов радиостанции, мешавшей старый рок с Кэти Пэрри. Привычный поворот, заправка, Майкл готов был поклясться, что знает, куда они направляются. Но когда вышел из машины, рощица показалась незнакомой, и он не мог больше понять, где они. Редкие платаны в полумраке пытались сойти за настоящий лес.  
Они растянулись прямо на траве. Кто-то сразу укатился за деревья, Бен упал между ним и Джеймсом, растолкав их локтями. Гэри не мог наговориться. Устраивался рядом, вскакивал, расхаживал, глядя сверху вниз. Темный гротескный силуэт на фоне ночного неба.  
– Знаете что, а пусть бы и Шекспира. Но нельзя же ставить Гамлета, когда нужно спонсорскую дочь приткнуть. В комедии зал делает за тебя половину работы. А за нее еще и декольте. Таким лишь бы стать поближе к рампе, лицом к залу и слушать звук собственного голоса. В глазах ничего, ноль.  
– А то бы Гамлета?  
– Макбета давай!  
– Макбет проклят, – Гэри обнял свою бутылку и сел рядом по-турецки.  
– А я бы рискнул, – с деланной торжественностью объявил Джеймс.  
– Я тоже, – поддержал Майкл.  
– Отлично. У меня два Макбета, а через две недели премьера ромкома. Парни, соберитесь.  
– Она хорошая, эта девочка твоя, спонсорская, – Джеймс перекатился на бок, подперев голову ладонью, – только не знает, что делать. Ей же неинтересно.  
Гэри пробормотал пару нелестных.  
– Нет, ты послушай. Она может и не знает, что можно иначе. Шекспир, ничего нового. Посмотрела кино с Рупертом Эвереттом и думает, что все поняла. А можно как угодно вертеть. Оттолкнуться от антуража. Взять моего, например. У него, может, за кадром жена, дети и ипотека или холостяцкая квартира и мусоропровод сломан.  
– Второе, – ощерился Майкл.  
– Точно, второе. В контексте заявленной вселенной. Работает на ваше величество в две смены. Люди вокруг совершают великие глупости ради любви, а он запивает свое одиночество. Пакостит по мелочи, а на душе погань такая.  
– Хороша комедия...  
– В любой комедии нужно искать долю драмы. В этой пьесе каждый первый влюблен. А я, получается, немного сатир: забродивший виноград и беспорядочные связи. Но на самом деле, может быть, тоже неровно дышу… к Энн-Мари, скажем, к королеве. Молча переживаю свою трагедию, снаружи бравада, феи проходные, алкоголь. Король с королевой поссорились, я и рад, но и несчастен. Завидую королю, понимаю, что не обломится. Или все наоборот.  
– Наоборот?  
– Кто знает. А между прочим, драмы хоть отбавляй. Летняя ночь, кровь кипит, увлекся другой. Или ослом каким-то. Судьбы ломаются, сердца вдребезги, свадьба сорвана. Но это комедия, так что конец счастливый, а иначе бы в конце только Пак на обломках сердец пьет шотландский виски. Я понятно излагаю?  
– Вполне, – попробовал кивнуть Майкл.  
– Врешь ты все, я же ерунду несу.  
Глаза слипались. Пак с разбитым сердцем выходил очень правдоподобным. Одолела пьяная меланхолия, он нащупал локоть, чтоб сочувственно пожать. Небо уже кренилось и заваливалось на Майкла, голоса баюкали. Под пальцами колко топорщилась зелень, сверху руку придавила теплая ладонь.  
Он сам не понял, как задремал, лежа на голой земле. Когда открыл глаза, справа Гэри спал с открытым ртом, прижимая к груди пустую бутылку, слева чья-то куртка и примятая трава. Со стороны пролеска долетал женский смех. Майкл поднялся на ноги, кое-как отряхнулся и направился в противоположную сторону.  
Густая тень началась сразу за кромкой редких деревьев. Он забрел в поросль высокой травы и продирался сквозь нее медленно, как во сне, когда ноги вязнут в воздухе: ни туда ни сюда и проснуться сил нет.  
Выбрался на прогалину, и сразу стало светлей. По левую руку в тени затрещало, с шумом рухнуло на землю, выругалось. В темноте утонула спина, локоть вынырнул на свет. Майкл решил, что просчитался и Эдвин утащил подружку сюда, но невольно продолжал вглядываться. Нагромождение рук и ног стало Беном, который,повозившись, откинулся со стоном на спину и откатился от Джеймса. Тот смеялся, закрыв лицо руками, и не пытался подняться.  
Майкл приклеился подошвами к земле. В висках застучало, кровь прилила к щекам. Что тут было? Ясно, что. Бен? Почему? Внутри скрутило неуместной болезненной ревностью. Хотелось схватиться за живот и грудь сразу. Он моргнул, еще. Сон слетел в момент,  
Джеймс сел и посмотрел на Майкла, разулыбался, как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Нет, ты видел? Ты не видел? Боже, - он снова упал на спину и принялся тереть глаза.  
– Я мог шею свернуть.  
– И мне заодно.  
Бен невнятно замычал и принялся подниматься, охая и прижимая к себе ушибленный локоть. Видение рассеялось, и ясно сложилась картинка. Вот он Бен, сломал ветку, свалился только что нелепой случайностью поперек Джеймса и теперь лежал в ногах. Все в листве, на дереве свежий слом. Майкл слышал треск, но не сложил два и два, а решил сдуру, не успев даже усомниться, что они что? И почему вышло так больно?  
– Полез, черт знает зачем. Гнездо увидел. А оттуда... Кто это был? Сойка?  
– Не знаю. Вот такенная тварь. Крылом по щеке, – Бен припечатал себя пятерней по лицу, поворачиваясь к Майклу, – чуть не обделался от страха. А пиво еще есть?  
С уверенностью в дымину пьяного человека он от ствола к стволу направился к машине, шаркая, сбивая по дороге сухие зонтики травы. Майкл проводил его взглядом, и стало ясно, что сам он сделал круг по самым густым зарослям, а если по тропинке идти, то фургон и Гэри были в двух шагах.  
– Каким-то ослом…  
– Что?  
– Что?  
– Ты в порядке? – Джеймс встал, держась за дерево, принялся вытряхивать листья из-за ворота, тереть шею. – Там, куда я упал, была какая-то жгучая дрянь. Покраснело?  
Он оттянул ворот, но в темноте было не разглядеть, пнул куст, задрал голову.  
– Тут метра два, он падал, как в замедленной съемке, серьезно. Или я слишком пьяный. Что с тобой?  
Разом свалились дремавшие вместе с Майклом ощущения. Замерз, пока спал, спина затекла, локоть чесался, ладонь оцарапана. В ботинке мусор, в глазах тоже.  
– Я понял.  
– Что понял?  
Нечаянный шквал эмоций оставил его без сил. Приступ отчаяния, облегчение с горьким осадком. Он добрел до фургона и замученный собственным скакнувшим эмоциональным фоном выключился до утра.  
И теперь, когда лежал в кровати, осторожно нащупывая похмелье, начал осознавать масштабы бедствия. Головная боль потихоньку прорастала с затылка. Майкл проглотил таблетки, добрался до ванной, принял душ, побрился. Все это время пружиной раскручивалось тревожное «неужели». Как вышло? А Джеймс что?  
Шекспировские страсти, сказала Нора. Трагикомедия, фарс, Майкл – тот еще осел. Он, неприкаянный, прослонялся по дому остаток дня. Начал с осознанного «как убедиться наверняка», моментально скатился в «есть ли шанс».  
В голове сумбур, обрывки домыслов. Что говорил Джеймс, как смотрел, щурился, улыбался. Бесконечно трогал и трогал, так ведь не только его – всех. Или не всех одинаково, может, его больше? В субботу в пабе наклонился к уху, держался за колено и не отпускал, пока рассказывал, как Льюис проспорил и отплясывал на стойке. Майкл лежал на джеймсовом плече, заглушая хохот. Воспоминание отозвалось в нем, заныло, потянуло под ложечкой. И что же, получается, тогда он был к этому равнодушен? Когда пекся, рядом ли сел, смеется ли его шуткам, когда перетягивал внимание на себя, когда все мысли вечером были о том, встретятся ли утром. Каков идиот.

– Сегодня без Джеймса, – Гэри подпер рукой голову и не выпускал бутылку с водой из поля зрения.  
– Что с ним?  
– Простуда? Несварение? А поутру они проснулись…  
– Вчера продолжили?  
Гэри промычал утвердительное и помахал рукой, отгоняя назойливую муху, и Майкла, и все, что не давало ему впасть в похмельное бездеятельное оцепенение.  
– Выходные затянулись? – Нора закинула ногу на ногу в соседнем кресле, кто-то хмыкнул за спиной, Майкла разбила паранойя.  
Будущее представилось отчетливо. Худший сценарий, в котором Джеймс снова уходил в запой, бросал театр, бросал Майкла. Череда вчерашних запотевших бутылок пронеслась перед глазами. Он попробовал сосчитать, но быстро сбился. Попробовал звонить – в трубке заныли короткие гудки. За несколько часов чудовище из искреннего беспокойства и эгоистичного сочувствия себе, копошившееся в грудной клетке, успело раздуться до нелепых размеров.  
На сцене вполсилы гоняли по кругу сцену свадьбы, пока ближе к обеду Гэри не пришел в себя. Задумчиво прожевал сэндвич и принялся расхаживать вдоль рампы, потрясая минералкой и записной книжкой. Прерывал репетицию каждые пару минут, пускаясь в пространные рассуждения. Замечания встречались дельные, но сосредоточиться не выходило. Майкл забыл реплику, чего почти никогда с ним не бывало, и ушел на час раньше, сказавшись больным.

Он ни разу не был у Джеймса. Адрес знал, подвозил, но на порог не поднимался. Дом с собственным крылечком, узкий, втиснутый в длинный ряд точно таких же. Перед дверьми, на другой стороне тротуара, клумбы. За одними ухаживали, другие забросили, напротив джеймсовой двери вырос нестриженый куст. Майкл нашел в нем особую дикую прелесть, отщипнул веточку и распотрошил, пока стоял на пороге. Джеймс долго не открывал, и он слушал тишину, борясь с желанием приложить ухо к двери, глядел на упитанную морду кота, свесившуюся с соседского подоконника. Под ногами серый от времени и осенней грязи коврик обещал, что здесь ему будут рады.  
Когда за дверью зашуршало, зашаркало по коридору, захотелось в это верить.  
Джеймс отпер и тут же привалился к косяку. Небритый, глаза блестят. Трезвый, сонный и очевидно больной.  
– Майкл! – расплылся в улыбке Джеймс, вытер опухший нос платком, скомкал и сунул в карман.– А я в лесу простыл. Зайдешь? Как репетиция?  
Майкла отпустило.  
– Встану на ноги через пару дней. Не хотел чихать на вас. Неудобно вышло, да?  
– Нормально вышло.  
– Ты когда в последний раз пропускал по болезни?  
– Не помню.  
– Вот и правильно. Вот и не болей.  
Джеймс насильно всучил ему стакан с исходящей пузырьками таблеткой, Майкл выпил, не успев возразить.

Дом – два этажа, а места с гулькин нос. Сплошные лестницы. Бестолковый длиннющий коридор вдоль перил, спальни тоже две. В одну Джеймс свалил хозяйские вещи. Те, что не влезли, органично смешались с его пожитками.  
– А мне нравится, – Джеймс подцепил двумя пальцами кружевную салфетку под разобранным мотоциклетным мотором, – хозяйка хранит здесь свое барахло и делает мне скидку. Тут даже глобус с мини-баром есть.  
Он нагнулся, выглядывая из-под края занавески, повисшей на полосатом абажуре напольной лампы, и заговорщически кивнул в угол.  
– Отличная тетка.  
Глобус пустовал и был обклеен желтыми стикерами с каракулями Джеймса. Майкл заметил две открытые книги на полу и еще одну, заложенную буклетом пиццерии, на диване. Стол завалило бумажными платками, перегородило кружками с недопитым чаем. В одной плавало ситечко, в другой чайный пакетик, в стакане ядовитое лимонно-желтое.  
– Это одно и то же, – Майкл поднял пластинку таблеток и сироп от кашля.  
– Сироп мятный, так веселее. Ты, раз уж пришел, развлекай больного, – Джеймс выудил пульт из диванных подушек.

Майкл смотрел в экран, мог последовательно пересказать действия персонажей, но связей между ними не улавливал. Поминутно косился на Джеймса, как будто что-то в нем могло поменяться. Все было на месте, это Майкла взболтало изнутри.  
Джеймс помалкивал, и он не заметил этого поначалу, а когда обратил внимание, занервничал. Вернулся к воскресному утру, когда выгружали у дома: не ляпнул ли чего. Вероятность была невелика, тогда он предпочитал не раскрывать рта и справлялся с желанием избавиться от выпитого, не выходя из фургона.  
Стало совестно – поднял больного с постели. Джеймс выглядел неважно, заходился кашлем и, по-хорошему, стоило уложить его обратно в постель. Уложить в постель, повторил Майкл про себя. Стало и неловко, и жарко. Романтика. И так теперь будет все время?  
– Послушай, – Джеймс прервал ход его мыслей без перехода. Выключил звук и заговорил, продолжая разговор, которого у них никогда не было.  
– Я знаю, что люди поговаривают о моем прошлом «отпуске», они и правы, и нет. Тогда все один к одному сложилось. Точнее разом пошло наперекосяк. Спектакль вышел неудачным, у меня главная роль. Решил: все, это мой потолок. С отцом вышла дурацкая история. Одно, другое, третье. Понимаешь? В такой момент хочется исправить все разом, и тогда ужасная глупость искать свое спасение в ком-то, не разобравшись со своими тараканами. Вокруг скверность, а выход как будто бы вот он. В общем, сделал предложение.  
– Кому? – опешил Майкл.  
– Энн-Мари. Мы были вместе, и я решил: это то, что мне нужно. Она, конечно, отказала. Разберись, говорит, в себе, тогда, если еще захочешь… И это страшно обидно поначалу. Можешь себе представить.  
Майкл мог, но отвлекало собственное томление под ребрами.  
– Решил, нужно все бросить, начать заново. Что-нибудь чудовищно необдуманное. Во флот уйти, например, – Джеймс фыркнул, опустил голову. Майкл тоже посмотрел на его руки, комкающие салфетку.  
– В итоге, знаешь что? Возвращаешься в Эдинбург, рисуешь розочки на тортах, пока не достигнешь просветления и не поймешь, каким был идиотом.  
– Розочки?  
– Колокольчики. Кремовые кучки, они у меня все выходили на одно лицо. Медитативное занятие, между прочим. Все лучше, чем взвалить на невинного человека свои проблемы. На, мол, дорогая, разгребай. Она же замечательная. Ей бы, не знаю, кого-то…  
– Кого-то?  
– Замечательного.  
Он неопределенно повел плечом и повернулся к Майклу. Глаза больные, воспаленные, но с огоньком. Сам замечательный, замечательней некуда.  
– Теперь…  
– Женишься теперь? – невпопад уточнил Майкл. Ни с того ни с сего показалось, что сидит слишком близко, что между их носами не поместится даже пульт от телевизора. Откинулся на спинку дивана. Бестолковый диванный валик неудобно вмялся в поясницу. Так даже лучше, решил Майкл. Не расслабляйся, не размякай.  
– Что? – опешил Джеймс и тоже отодвинулся. – А. Нет. Нет, не женюсь. Столько всего поменялось. Мы хорошие друзья и… нет. Теперь все по-другому, совсем другая ситуация, понимаешь?  
Он глядел на Майкла внимательно, выжидал, нервничал.  
Майкл улыбнулся и обозлился на себя: чему ты радуешься. Он понял, почему ты прибежал. Паршиво себя почувствовал, затеял этот разговор. Смотри, как ему неловко: платок по краям оброс бахромой.  
Нужные слова не шли. Рад, что ты в порядке? Молодец, мужик.  
– Я к тому, что я не собираюсь…  
– Понял.  
Майкл потянулся и деревянно хлопнул по плечу. Джеймс отвернулся, морща нос,  
показал шею в вырезе домашней майки. Вроде и шея знакомая, и майка. Сгрести к себе широким жестом, Джеймс подхватит, опустит голову на плечо: и я тебя, дорогой. Рука, как чужая. Только оттого, что, глядя на ворот, Майкл вдруг знал, что в параллельной вселенной можно иначе. Воображение скудно подсовывало неприменимые к Джеймсу готовые схемы.  
Нора откинула бы волосы, подставив губам роскошную линию – от мочки уха к декольте. Сладкий запах парфюма, «почему не побрился».  
А Джеймс что? Воображение забуксовало. По морде даст, вот что. Будет долго извиняться. Порядок, но больше так не делай. Сведет общение на нет, потихоньку, никто, кроме Майкла, не заметит.

Сцена 3.За два часа до пресс-показа. Фонари горят, нимфы подпирают бутафорские стены. Гермия застряла в пробке. Джеймс травит байки. Энн-Мари и Майкл смотрят на него.  
Нора. Ты знал, что он ей предложение делал?  
Майкл. Знал.  
Нора. Ревнуешь?  
Майкл. Нет!  
Нора. Что у тебя с ней?  
Майкл. С кем?

Фонари горели исправно, красное мерцание интимно озаряло сцену. Они торчали в центре битый час, сидели, привалившись спинами к фасаду кабака. Техник настраивал софиты, и их то и дело накрывал жаркий круг света. Джеймс щурился, Майкл переставал видеть, что происходит в двух шагах от него. В чернильной темноте зала Гэри давал последние наставления массовке. Стайка нимф – девочки, вчера из театрального – слушали, открыв рот.  
– Он всегда под конец вспоминает, ради чего мы тут собрались, – Джеймс мял свою копию пьесы, которую первый раз захватил с собой из дома в день спектакля. Майкл силился разглядеть пометки, убористо втиснутые в поля, но никак не выходило. Свет мигал, Джеймс то обмахивался текстом, то скатывал в трубку и похлопывал себя по ладони.  
– Ради денег и славы?  
– И халявного шампанского.  
– Ты его растормошил.  
– Он и раньше таким был. Загорался, выбивал финансирование на сомнительные проекты. Но и денег было не густо. Если хорошенько покопаться, можно будет найти пару старых плащей, подозрительно похожих на занавески его бабули.  
– Плохая примета, – по привычке заметил Майкл, когда пьеса, выскользнув из беспокойных рук, с шумом шлепнулась об настил. Джеймс воровато оглянулся проверить, не стал ли кто свидетелем трагедии, и сам с осуждением опустил взгляд на измочаленные бумажки.  
Нервное напряжение предпремьерной недели отпускало Майкла за считанные часы до выхода на сцену. Оставалось ощущение легкости и фатальной неизбежности происходящего. Джеймс ближе к делу только больше себя накручивал.  
– А есть хорошие?  
– Овации стоя?  
– Неплохая, в самом деле, – Джеймс обвел взглядом зал, сцену и остановился на Майкле. Бездумно потер раскрытой ладонью грудь. – А мне этого не хватало. Прямо чувствую, как все на место встает с тех пор, как вернулся.  
Ожил динамик, о котором никто не вспоминал, пока у режиссера не начинали сдавать нервы.  
– Вы двое, носики припудрите и по местам через полчаса, – гаркнул Гэри, и они поднялись.  
– Ты же остаешься?  
– Вроде бы. Я тут был на птичьих правах, контракт на одну пьесу. Но вчера позвали обратно. На неделе подпишу новый.  
– А сказал только теперь?  
– Сказал бы после спектакля.  
Джеймс улыбнулся и раскрыл объятия. Майкл обнял, вдохнул запах грима и, еле ощутимый, сигарет, почувствовал, как дернулся кадык. Напомнил себе, что имеет право.  
– Прости, – зачем-то извинился Джеймс.  
– За что?  
Начал отодвигаться, оказалось, Джеймс не отпускает. Замерли в неловком объятии. В зале зажегся свет и развел их. Мимо пронеслась Нора, широко распахнула глаза.  
– Ты знаешь, кто сегодня будет в зале?  
Майкл не знал, но кивнул и до третьего звонка исправно думал о спектакле, а выйдя на сцену, принялся деградировать с ужасающей скоростью.  
Ко второму действию с изумлением понял, что думает, как зал принимает Джеймса.  
В третьем одернул себя и перестал исподтишка любоваться расхлябанной походкой и размашистыми жестами.  
После четвертого окончательно слетел с катушек и решил: когда занавес упадет, поцелую. Ничего криминального, если не выгорит, сведу к шутке, мол, помнишь, штампы в моей ненаписанной пьесе: как подростки. Посмотрю на реакцию. У Джеймса отличное чувство юмора: оценит или хотя бы сделает вид.  
На поклоне пришел в себя. Джеймс кокетничал с залом, кому-то помахал, сделал реверанс, обнял нимфу и снова с ней поклонился, подойдя к самой рампе. Забрал букет, целуя руку.  
Занавес опустился, и рабочие тут же принялись двигать скамью за его спиной. Нужно было куда-то идти, и он, как привязанный, пошел за Джеймсом. Недалеко, до первой кулисы. Там Джеймс развернулся, так что Майкл чуть-чуть в него не влетел, и ухватился за рукав.  
– Ты прости…  
– За что?  
– Я думал, после спектакля скажу про контракт, обнимешь, адреналин еще, только отыграли, может, повезет. Но у меня редко по плану. Понимаешь? А я не могу уже.  
О чем ты, хотел спросить Майкл, но вдруг показалось, что понял, сердце подскочило к горлу. Джеймс дернулся навстречу, оглянулся, передумал и утопил его спиной в кулисе. Зал расходился, кто-то с цветами еще топтался у сцены. Вокруг люди, шум, Гэри поздравляли прямо за кулисой, которую Майкл придавил каблуками и натянул спиной. Между ними оказалась зажата охапка белых роз. Пока прислушивался, почувствовал на щеке дыхание. И сам промахнулся, ткнулся губами в нос.  
– Джеймс!  
Они отступили на шаг друг от друга, Майкл начал дышать. Подошла Энн-Мари, сжала его локоть, обняла Джеймса.  
– Я рада, что ты вернулся.  
– Я тоже, – Джеймс расцвел и взял ее за руку. Бережно, нежно.  
Майкл смешался. Стоять рядом показалось неуместным, он, не глядя на Джеймса, обогнул их, чуть не наткнулся на бутафорский рояль, нырнул в проход. Вытер потные ладони о брюки. Сердце громыхало так, что, казалось, его всего потряхивает от этого безобразно громкого стука о ребра.  
Он пробирался по коридору, забыв следить за лицом. Каждый встречный норовил взять за пуговицу: хорошо отыграли, какие планы, то – это, нужно выпить. На вежливость хотелось огрызаться. В гримерке набилось народу, он схватил чужие, брошенные на столе сигареты и выбрался на заднее крыльцо. Десять минут как со сцены, а в голове только одно: как чужие губы почти коснулись его. От этого «почти» хотелось лезть на стенку. Как вернуть все и попробовать снова? Хотел вспомнить, что Джеймс говорил, и не смог, уши заложило, в голове пусто.  
Вокруг морось баламутила свежие лужи. Влажный воздух забирался под одежду, морозил, а свежести не добавлял.  
Дверь за спиной хлопнула и вышел Льюис, следом Джеймс. Майкл смотрел перед собой на неверный силуэт веток в серой воде, прислушиваясь к разговору. Сигарета тлела слишком быстро, пришлось достать вторую.  
– Кстати, жена в восторге. Хотя, надо признать, больше всего ее покорило место в первом ряду.  
Краем глаза заметил, как Джеймс отвесил поклон, но повернуть голову так и не смог.  
Щелкнуть себя газетой по носу: детский сад. Сделай лицо попроще, поддержи разговор. Веди себя нормально. А как это – нормально? Как до Джеймса? Как до Джеймса больше не хотелось.

Дверь закрывалась с отчетливым щелчком, Майкл ждал его с потухшим окурком в руке. Не дождался – Джеймс обошел его, не дал опомниться, на звонком «клик» Майкл почувствовал губами его улыбку.  
– Не передумал?  
– Что?  
– Ты не передумал? – повторил Джеймс и прихватил за нижнюю губу. Легко-легко, давая одуматься. Майкл открыл было рот, но дверью хлопнули, и они снова стояли в двух шагах друг от друга.  
Вывалило полтруппы с шумом и визгами – кто-то наступил в лужу. Защелкали зажигалки. Из темноты вынырнула пара азиатов с телефонами наготове.  
– Майкл! Автограф можно?  
Он натянуто улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы попасть в объектив, краем глаза наблюдая, как Джеймс топчется на месте, коротко затягивается и, не отрываясь, смотрит на него.  
Когда улица затихла, Джеймс приблизился, но не как раньше. Чинно взялся за лацканы пиджака, поправил, разгладил. Странно ли будет сейчас прямо в костюме поймать такси домой? Странно ли будет предложить это Джеймсу?  
Дверь щелкнула. Он не пошевелился, и Джеймс остался на месте, костяшки напряженно прижались к майкловой груди.  
– Вот вы где!

Пришлось вернуться. Шампанское ударило в голову с первого глотка. В желудке бродило и пенилось осязаемое предвкушение, о котором Майкл принял стратегическое решение не думать. Не сейчас, не пока вокруг людно и Джеймс стоит рядом, облокотясь бедром о стол и немного о самого Майкла.  
– Ты видел, как ножка стула в первом акте подломилась? – Нора подсела с другой стороны. – Это нужно было видеть.  
– А я слова забыла и смотрю – в первом ряду мужчина в очках. Седой, представительный, губами шевелит – суфлирует. Стыдно ужасно…  
– В фойе интервью брали у мальчиков из массовки. Гэри прочтет и поседеет.  
Майкл отвечал, улыбался, допил второй бокал.  
Джеймс мимоходом коснулся пальцами поясницы под кромкой задравшейся рубашки, и он запнулся, прикрыв глаза. Удержал на столе покачнувшуюся бутылку, когда Джеймс поднялся слишком резко.  
– Нужно позвонить.  
Майкл пошел следом, высидев от нервов полную минуту.  
Джеймс ждал за сценой, расхаживая перед задником, разрисованным складками красных с золотом портьер. Обнял сразу обеими руками, как будто встречал после долгой разлуки. Залез под одежду, широко облапал спину до мурашек. Добрался до лопаток и вжался носом в шею. Майкл чувствовал, как он дышит, и несколько секунд не шевелился, позволяя мысли о том, что дышит он им, Майклом, уложиться в голове. «Обжимаемся, как подростки», – приятно обустроилось внутри. Жарко, неудобно, безобразно хорошо.  
– Майкл, – Джеймс отстранился, оставив руки на плечах, улыбнулся с невесть откуда взявшейся неподдельной ноткой изумления. Как будто не ждал, не видел, тоже ничего не понимал. Вместо уместных слов, Майкл поправил член в штанах так незаметно, как мог. Джеймс метнулся взглядом к его ширинке и выдохнул через силу.  
– А хочешь, поедем к тебе?  
– Очень хочу.  
Никуда не поехали. Майкл поначалу прислушивался к шорохам, вглядывался в темноту за плечом, а когда Джеймс справился с молнией его безбожно узких брюк, только бесконечно целовал и целовал чужую шею, привалившись спиной к опасно заскрипевшему под конец заднику.

На полу сидели как были, расхристанные, разомлевшие. Рубашка оказалась застегнутой на одну пуговицу, Майкл запахнул ее, не торопясь приводить себя в порядок, и оценил ущерб.  
– Брюки нужно в химчистку.  
– Видишь вешалку с костюмами? Там точно есть новые.  
– Тоже выход, – рассеянно согласился Майкл. Колено Джеймса лежало на его бедре, и от этого к горлу снова подкатил, мешая дышать, ком.  
Джеймс, заойкав, выудил из-под задницы и продемонстрировал ржавый гвоздь.  
– Вот это хорошая примета.  
– С каких пор ты суеверный?  
– Я только в хорошие верю.  
– Удобно.  
– Не говори. Я, между прочим, решил: если будут стоячие овации – поцелую.  
– Их же не было.  
– Не было, – покорно кивнул Джеймс, – так может к тебе?

Сцена 4.  
Квартира Майкла Фассбендера. На диване свалены костюмы. На полу грязные тарелки. За столом сидит Джеймс. Майкл выходит из ванной.  
Джеймс. Не обижайся, но ты не слишком продуктивный автор, Майкл.  
Майкл. Когда ты прав – ты прав.  
Джеймс. Где файл с твоей будущей нетленкой?  
Майкл. Удалил.  
Джеймс. Я создал новый. Набросал неоднозначных метафор и похабных каламбуров. Дело в шляпе.  
Майкл. О чем будет наша пьеса?  
Джеймс. О театре, Майкл. Любовь и слабоумие под красными фонарями. Когда ты так улыбаешься, мне хочется тебя поцеловать.


End file.
